Bolt Meets Krypto!
by Multi Burst
Summary: My Krypto fanale. The last chapter will most likely contain some blood and gore, as goes for some other chapters planned. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Title explains it all. Cover to come soon!


**Bolt meets a real Super Dog?**

**(A/N:) the first Krypto + Bolt crossover! I hope I can make a truly great start to this new crossover, but I am fairly rubbish at starting things :( *I join in with things***

**This is also my last Krypto story which I would most likely complete with about 5 chapters... I will not do Krypto POV at all or if I do very little as this is mainly a Bolt fiction with an 'added/borrowed' character from something else making it a crossover. (isn't that what most crossovers are?) This contains both variations of my OC, one from the Krypto universe and one from the Bolt universe.**

We will start off with Krypto and the house he sleeps in being 'sucked' into the Bolt dimension unknowingly in his sleep (also, unknowingly to the author, the author has already done this with both of the 'Wishes of the Dreams' stories but with other character(s)) and him and the house appeared in a very large grass field about a mile away from the center of the closest city. There was another house not too far away, give about 5 minutes to get to it from this house via walking.

It was 10:37 AM and Krypto stretched on the bed which him and his new owner shared (Krypto curled up at the end of the bed in relation to the pillows) 'Kevin' (as superman was 'too busy' to look after Krypto and Kevin did not actually do much with Krypto due to all the emergencies around his hometown 'Metropolis' so not very far away from where superman 'works')

_**Meanwhile...**_

Bolt was woken up by a loud bang from outside, he immediately looks out the window facing the direction where the noise came from, Bolt had his teeth slightly bared, a small growl emitting from him. It was then he saw something very unusual, a random two-story house had appeared just about 800ft away with part of its fence missing in places as if some of it had been cut off. (the house teleported in a circular radius around it)

_**In the house...**_

Krypto woke up from a good rest and jumped off from the bed, he sniffed the air, but something did not smell right, he realized it was something to do with outside. He looked out a nearby window to see the city which would have surrounded the house gone.

'_well this is strange..._' Krypto thought.

Kevin was the next to wake up. He got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He finished and when he came out, Krypto was standing there in front of him.

"Err Kevin...? You should look outside, something very strange seems to have happened!" Krypto said worriedly. Kevin was pretty much the only human which could understand dogs due to him possessing something called an 'intergalactic communicator' or in a similar way, 'animal translator'.

Kevin walked to the nearest window to see what Krypto meant, sure enough, he saw nothing but grass plains for miles, but not the other house as the window was not in the right direction, he could not see the city either because of this.

"Where's Metropolis gone?!" Kevin thought aloud.

_**At Metropolis...**_

Kevin's Mum and Dad where coming back from their shopping trip and got to where the house would be. Instead, they just saw a patch of un-earthed mud and a few panels of fence which have fell over.

"Oh gosh, where's the house gone?!" They screamed together.

_**Back to the random house...**_

Streaky, Krypto's cat friend and fellow sidekick, was taking a nap on the fence which separated Krypto's adoptive family from his and woke up to the sudden vibration of impact and fell off, unscathed but in slight pain due to him inhabiting the same but weaker less vunerable powers of Krypto.

"Guhh... I thought cats where supposed to always land on their feet..." he groaned and stood up instantly realizing something...

"Hay... where's the city gone?" Streaky asked himself. He turned round to look where his family's house should be but seeing nothing at all but part of the fence that he was sleeping on.

"Ah well... at least I don't have to take a bath." he added. Streaky walked up to the back door of the Whitney's house (Krypto's home) and gave it a few scratches.

Being smarter than any normal dog, Krypto grabbed the door handle in his teeth and opened it with ease, letting Streaky in.

"Hey K-dog... have any idea how this happened?" Streaky asked you-know-who.

"I have no idea Streak. Lets go to the skys to get an idea of where we are." Krypto said, not bothering to change as there was nobody about (well, except a certain white American Shepherd looking out of a window in their general direction) and flew off with a vertical speed of 30 mph with Streaky following. They stopped accending and hovered at about an altitude of about 500 ft and looked down, seeing themselves in some sort of Farmyard area, seeing that the neighboring house is a converted farmhouse with an almost derelict Barn.

They soon saw two of its inhabitants exit the house. One a dog of about 5 or 6 years of age and a girl of about 14 years. (I'm just taking guesses, I don't know their true age)

They quickly descended to try not to be seen, but the white dog had already seen them and was a bit suspicious.

**Hey guys and girls, hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my crossover! I promise next chapter will have more to do with Bolt and friends, but in the meantime please leave a review to tell me if I should continue with this story!**

**I will see you...**

**NEXT TIME!**


End file.
